And When He Died
by animeangel665
Summary: Nothing would ever be the same...unless he came back. SasuNaru but based on an OC


_And when he died everything was painful._

Nobody could smile, but nobody could frown. The traitor of the Village Hidden in the Leaves was gone. But so was their Hokage. When news of his death came, Hokage was busy with his year old daughter. The illegitimate one. Sakura rushed, tears in her eyes, and Hokage knew. He was dead. He bent his head to hide his own tears from Sakura but forgot the other person in the room. His young daughter who had never seen her strong father cry. His tears inspired her own

_And when he died everything was pointless. _

Hinata could no longer make her husband respond to life, while their children could no longer make him smile. He hid in his office cradling his year old daughter to his chest. The illegitimate one. Once again, she saw her fathers tears. His other children would crowd around the door, the only sign that he was crying were the drops on the floor. Satsuki would bravely walk through the doorway, carefully stepping till she was holding her father's knee. His free arm crept around her and the three stayed like that until Hinata came to bring the children to bed. She rubbed his shoulder affectionately. He looked up and smiled at her. She didn't believe the smile for one second.

_And when he died everything was worthless._

The photo of team seven, that usually stood proudly on his desk was laying face down so that he couldn't see it. He reached in his desk and pulled out a scratched headband. She waddled to the door and opened it slowly, seeing her father holding something to his chest. She made her way to him and held up her arms, wanting to be held. He obliged immediately, wanting to be close to his daughter. The illegitimate one. She buried her face into his chest and fell asleep. Tears fell softly on her black hair.

_And when he died everything was shackled._

Every smile was fake. Anyone could see that. Hinata confided everything to Sakura. He slept outside, always holding some article of clothing, or object. He paid the most attention to his daughter. The illegitimate one. His other children understood though. Daddy was grieving. They all were. They encouraged their youngest sister to go and comfort him. Anything to make Daddy happy. To undo whatever lock he had put on his emotions.

_And when he died nothing was right._

The remains were brought back to the village, and whatever he had on him was presented directly to the Hokage. He laughed. The body was in font of him and anything of value know belonged to him. No one saw how this could be funny. The traitor had meant something to their Hokage, anyone could see. Hinata was the only one who really knew. She was the only one who knew the truth of his daughter. The illegitimate one. How she had encouraged him to be with his love one last night before he disappeared. And that one of his personal items was a photo of a sleeping child with jet black hair.

_And when he died everything was changed._

She could see that. Eleven years passed and she grew never knowing why he would turn away whenever she would smile, or laugh. Or cry. He hid his face beneath his bangs when she was around. Her siblings told her lies to make her feel better. They didn't want her to know the truth of his daughter. The illegitimate one. So she didn't. She went on to graduate the Ninja Academy and be divided into a three-man-team. She was away on a mission when she met him. His hair was a bluish black and his eyes were empty. Just like her father's.

_And when he died everything was broken._

She found his picture many years later, at sixteen. The same man that she would meet whenever she was on mission. The one she confided her deepest thoughts too.

"I make him sad." she told him one day. He looked at her surprised.

"Who?"

"My father."

"Why?"

"Because...well, I think it's because of my smile."

"Your smile?"

"Yeah, because when I smile, I look exactly like him." He went silent, as if thinking. They were silent until he said a quick goodbye and left.

_And when he died everything disappeared._

Hinata held his daughter in her lap as she brushed her hair. That was when it happened. Her father walked in with tears streaming down his cheeks, just like they had so many years ago. And his tears inspired her own. He turned to his daughter, the illegitimate one, and asked her a single question.

"Do you know this man?" he held out a photo. She nodded while wiping away her tears, immediately recognizing the man on the left with his bluish black hair and dark eyes. They were happier in the picture. He looked at the photo and nodded. Hinata watched with concern as her husband walked away. His daughter said nothing.

_And when he died everything was hopeless._

The next time she saw the man she grabbed his hand.

"I know who you are." she told him as she led him to the village. "There's someone you have to meet."

He followed her in silence, raising an eyebrow when they ended up in front of Hokage's office. They walked up the stairs and she opened the doors to see her father crying, just like he always was.

He looked up quickly and paled, not even bothering to hiding the tears that were falling down his cheeks.

"Sasuke?" he asked. The man smiled.

"Naruto."

"But...how?"

He shrugged and walked into the room, leading the illegitimate daughter with him.

"I believe this is ours." he said, pulling the daughter in front of them.

Naruto nodded, another tear falling down his cheek. Sasuke looked back at the girl with her deep black hair and bright blue eyes...and hugged her, holding her as her father had done all those years ago, tears falling down his cheeks.

And his tears inspired her own.

---------------------------------------

**A Naruto Fanfic**

**Thank you for reading **

**I Do ****Not**** own Naruto**

**Just this idea.**

**A/N- I don't even know where this came from. This originally started as a "Sasuke dies and Naruto grieves" fic but then I got the idea for the "illegitimate daughter" and things kind of grew from there. I hate sad fics so I didn't want this to end sad. There's a whole sub story about their daughter that I wrote, but I doubt I'll ever post it. This might be deleted because of its whole 'not making sense' thing and the fact that I don't have explanations for things such as Sasuke's death/ coming back to life. Whatever. Please review if you can. the brighten my day considerably. **

**Note: The words in italics are (sort of) Naruto's thoughts on Sasuke's death.**

**Hinata is Naruto's wife.**

**Naruto is Hokage.**

**Naruto and Hinata have four kids. Satsuki is the oldest daughter and the second oldest child.**


End file.
